christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
Victor Macias
Victor Macias, also known as Joe Monsorb'nik, is an Hispanic-American musician that began his musical career in 1990. He has been apart of Tourniquet, Deliverance, Ossuary, 2050 and Vengeance Rising. Macias currently crafts beer in California for a profession.Mendez, Erik (July 10, 2016). "Erik Mendez of Tourniquet (Part One)". As The Story Grows Podcast. Interview with Travis Turner. Retrieved on May 30, 2018. History Early Life Macias is of Hispanic decent. Before starting his musical career, Macias was a tour roady for Deliverance."Biography". Retrieved on May 31, 2018. Tourniquet (1990-1996) Macias began his musical career in 1990, after Vengeance Rising Vocalist Roger Martinez recommended him and Erik Mendez to Tourniquet members Guy Ritter, Gary Lenaire and Ted Kirkpatrick. Macias and Mendez both attended Sanctuary Church, where Martinez was a pastor at the time. After their induction into the band, Macias and Mendez contributed their respective positions of Bass and Guitars, with Macias also contributing Spanish Vocals on track 4, "Vitals Fading" of the album, Psychosurgery.Foeticide (April 11, 2011). "Victor Macias". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on May 30, 2018. After the album was recorded and released, they began working on Tourniquet's third release and Macias' sophomore, titled Pathogenic Ocular Dissonance, which saw the induction of Macias' Vocals; Spanish and Death Metal-style Vocals. In 1993, Ritter departed from the band, and with Les Carlsen (Bloodgood) on Vocals, the band recorded a live EP before Mendez departed from the band. Macias, however, remained within the band, and was present with both Luke Easter and Aaron Guerra were inducted on Vocal and Guitar duties. After their induction, Macias and the rest of the band recorded their fourth album, Vanishing Lessons, which was released in 1994. In 1995, they recorded an EP, titled Carry the Wounded. After the release, the band embarked on a tour, which took them through Europe, including Germany. During the tour, Macias was invited to consume alcohol with some fans. However, Kirkpatrick disapproved of this, as the band was very legalistic. Kirkpatrick confronted Macias, which partially resulted in Macias' departure in 1996, while the official statement was that it was for religious differences,"Tourniquet". MusicMight. Retrieved on May 30, 2018. which were untrue. Post-Tourniquet (1997-2005) After Macias departed from Tourniquet, not much is known about what he did in between bands. 2050, Ossuary and Deliverance (2006-present) In 2006, Macias reunited with Mendez and Lenaire for a new progressive metal project called 2050."Former Tourniquet Members Rejoin Forces In 2050". Blabbermouth.net. August 24, 2006. Retrieved on May 31, 2018. Later on, in December the same year, the three hired Mendez's friend, Al Velasquez, to perform Drums for the project."Former Tourniquet Members Recruit New Drummer". Blabbermouth.net. December 14, 2006. Retrieved on May 31, 2018. The band cited Slayer, Motorhead, Black Sabbath and Magma as influences, however, exhibited a more softer, progressive style. The project was also known as 2050Bells."2050". Myspace. Retrieved on May 31, 2018. The band recorded some music, however, the only song that is able to be located is a track titled "In Remission", which was released as a video in 2012. Around the same time, Macias formed a new doom metal project titled Ossuary in 2014. However, since 2015, the band has become inactive, but not before releasing two songs, "Thrones" and an instrumental song titled "Deceiver"."Ossuary". Bandcamp. Retrieved on May 31, 2018. The same year, in 2014, Macias joined Deliverance as their official Bass player, alongside George Ochoa, who had previously performed with the band as their Lead Guitarist between 1990 and 1991, but still managed to record two albums, and Jim Chaffin (ex-The Crucified) on Drums, who had briefly played between 1990 and 1991 with the band, though he did not record.Jones, Brandon (January 10, 2017). "Deliverance Are Back With a New Album for 2017". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on May 31, 2018. The band performed live in Mexico, at Exodo Fest with this lineup. In 2017, Ochoa departed, which led to Greg Minier (ex-The Crucified) to record some Guitars on the album, with Glenn Rogers rejoining the band on Lead Guitars. With this lineup, Jimmy P. Brown II on Vocals/Rhythm Guitars, Macias on Bass, Rogers and Minier on Guitars and Chaffin on Drums, the band recorded their 11th album, The Subversive Kind. Bands Current * Deliverance - Bass (2014-present) * 2050 - Bass (2006-present) Former * Tourniquet - Bass, Vocals, Spanish Vocals (1990-1996) * Ossuary - Bass (2014-2015) * 2050Bells - Bass (2006) Session * Vengeance Rising - Bass (1991) Discography Tourniquet * Psychosurgery (1991) * Pathogenic Ocular Dissonance (1992) * Intense Live Series Vol. 2 (1993) * Vanishing Lessons (1994) * Carry the Wounded (1995) Deliverance * The Subversive Kind (2018) 2050 * "Darfur" (2006) * "In Remission" (2012) Ossuary * "Thrones" (2015) * "Deceiver" (2015) Vengeance Rising * Released Upon the Earth (1992) References Category:Christian Metal Musicians Category:Tourniquet Members Category:Deliverance Members Category:Ossuary Members Category:2050 Members Category:Vengeance Rising Members